The present invention relates to a lead frame having a plurality of terminals for electrical leads, a plurality of contacts and at least two outer current bars, to a connecting socket having a lead frame, and to a system comprising a connecting socket of this type for transmitting electrical power, particularly from a plurality of solar modules.
Within the context of the present invention, solar modules are particularly photovoltaic modules, in other words, modules which use incident light to generate electrical power, which can then be supplied to consumers.
From DE 102 32 281 A1, the use of a lead frame having current bars arranged parallel in sections within a connection assembly for connecting a connector cable to the stator winding ends of an external rotor motor is known. An arrangement of the contacts in accordance with the positions of the stator winding ends is also disclosed.
The problem addressed by the present invention is therefore that of specifying a lead frame having the smallest possible space requirement.